


Astrophile

by Loki_Anansi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exploration, Gen, Outer Space, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Anansi/pseuds/Loki_Anansi
Summary: My feelings on Space





	Astrophile

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a rant that evolved

I used to be obsessed with anything involving space  
Now i just love it all  
But i wanted to be an astronaut, a scientist anything that could get me close to the Sun and their Stars  
To see Space and be wrapped around her and see everything she has to offer

But then human instinct kicked in and told me that if I ever go to Space, to the unknown and beyond, I'll never return to Earth  
Because why would I go back to a planet that is suffering under the weight of her children, to see them carelessly disrespect her

I fully admit that I'm human enough to turn the cheek to that level of suffering, knowing that it would take more than me to turn the tide  
And even more human to know that I will fall under the weight of her destruction and healing, like Atlus under the weight of the sky

So I curbed my interest and love in them and everything they have to offer, turned away from the hand and lulling cry for exploration and put down roots in Earth in less grandeur ways of life  

Always looking up towards what I could have become

Knowing that if I just took the hand that is always stretched out towards me, I could change my life in an instance of Stars and Space  
But human consciousness pulls me back, murmurs, whispers and reminds me of the life I have now

So I look around, at the dying forests and rising oceans of Earth and see my fellow humans go on with their day and know that every day that I plan on Earth, is another moment that I cannot be with Space and the Stars

///Anansi


End file.
